michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Michael Jackson I
Prince Michael Jackson (born February 13, 1997), also known as Prince Jackson, is an American television personality and actor. He is the eldest child of pop legend Michael Jackson. Early life and career Prince Michael Jackson I, commonly known as Prince, is the eldest son of Michael Jackson and Debbie Rowe. Jackson was named after both his paternal great-grandfather and great-great grandfather, who were also called Prince. He has one sister, Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson and one half-brother Prince Michael Jackson II (also known as "Blanket"). Prince Michael Jackson I was born on February 13, 1997, at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California. Prince was raised by his father, who received full custody rights following his divorce from Rowe in 1999. Rowe had stated that it was her intention that Michael would raise and have custody of the children. Prince spent the early part of his childhood at Neverland Ranch with his siblings. His father made longtime friends and actors Elizabeth Taylor and Macaulay Culkin the godparents of Jackson and his sister Paris. In 2013, Prince Michael became a correspondent for Entertainment Tonight. He made his acting debut in the television series 90210 in March 2013. Prince has expressed a desire to do more acting in the future and he is also interested in film making. He has a YouTube channel called Film Family with his brother. Death of Michael Jackson On June 25, 2009 Michael Jackson died from cardiac arrest in his rented Holmby Hills mansion due to an overdose of the anesthetic Propofol. Following his father's death in 2009, Prince's grandmother Katherine was made the permanent guardian of him, Paris and their half-brother Prince Michael II, while Rowe obtained visitation rights. Prince attended his fathers public memorial at the Staples Center on July 7, 2009. He came onstage with family and other performers to sing his father's songs, We Are the World and Heal the World. He stayed onstage with members of his family while some gave eulogies. Prince was asked if he wanted to speak at the memorial but he declined. In 2010 Prince, along with sister Paris, came on stage at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards to accept a lifetime achievement award on behalf of their father. In 2012, Katherine Jackson split custody of Prince and his siblings with his older cousin T.J. Jackson, who is the son of Prince's uncle Tito Jackson and a member of the group 3T. Personal life Prince and his sister Paris started attending The Buckley School in Sherman Oaks shortly after their father's death. On June 26, 2013 Prince testified in court over the wrongful death lawsuit against AEG live. The lawsuit alleges AEG was negligent in hiring physician Dr Conrad Murray, the doctor who served two years for the death of Michael Jackson. Jackson, his grandmother Katherine and his two siblings are in the works of putting together a documentary film titled Remembering Michael in remembrance of his deceased father via campaigning fans to donate funds to the site FundAnything to pay for costs for the making of the film. Rumors Ever since the birth of Michael Jackson's children, Prince and Paris, countless rumours surfaced, claiming they were not his biological children. This particular topic received more attention when their mother, Debbie Rowe refused to address how the children were conceived. Many websites and tabloids have claimed former English actor, Mark Lester to be the biological father of Prince and Paris. Other sources claim that they were fathered by Jackson's dermatologist, Dr. Arnold Klein. On October 6, 2015, Prince Jackson took to Twitter to lash out against an internet troll, who suggested he should stop trying to pretend to be a Jackson. Prince simply replied by saying: "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" I was raised by my dad with my brother and sister. Filmography External Links *@Prince Jackson -Official Twitter page *@Prince Jackson -Official Instagram page Category:Michael Jackson's children Category:Family